bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades Taoreta
Appearance Hades is a very slender 5'8" male, he has very long black hair. Hades always stands very erect and walks with much poise. His skin tone is incredily pale and his eyes are an incredible shade of blue. You will very seldom see Hades walking around with a smile on his face. Personality Hades has a very blasé attitude that is almost void of any real emotion. He speaks in a very low monotone voice. His lack of strong emotion helps stay very calm in rational in his thought even in the midst of battle. Though he seems very unapproachable walking around or even when talking to him he seems distant and uninterested, he doesn't mind holding a conversation with you. Just don't ask about his past he will not share. History Human-Life Hades was a human that lived in Greece, but his name was not always Hades he had forgotten his real name after dying. He was a very integilligent and studious young man. He loved the mythological works of Homer and Virgil. The stories of the Greek Gods brought him much joy as a boy and he was always happy reading the stories of hero's adventure and the Gods of old. This happiness is what led him to dawn the name Hades, one of the Gods he felt he could connect with. Life in Rukon District Hades wound up in the 42 District of the North Rukongai. It was a very tough transition for him to make. He could barely remember anything of his former life and now was in this completely new place with no idea of how anything worked around there. After a few years of just getting by in the Rukon district Hades began to notice he was developing a rather signigicant amount of reiatsu. One day a wandering shinigami had notice Hades reiatsu and gave him an offer to study and take the entrance exam to the Shinigami Academy. Shinigami Academy The academy was quite the culture shock for Hades. He had never been around so many talented and gifted individuals at one time. He found it quite hard to fit in at the academy due to the fact that he wasn't quite as strong as some of the other students. Hades was always quite studious and never such a strong fighter due to this he didnt't do so well in hand to hand combat or zanjitsu. Though his studious brain really came through in his knowledge of kido and reiatsu manipulation. Through is excelling abilities in kido Hades caught the eye of one very attractive female student named Akari Keiko. The two of them grew very fond of each other and began a great relationship. Being with Akari made Hades happier than he could ever remember. Then tragedy struck in the two students 5th year at the academy. The two were paired to go out on a routine training exercise in the human world. It was much like any other training practice two low level hollows that were easily dispatched by the duo. Yet before they had a chance to leave through the senkaimon an extremely powerful hollow showed up and though the two tried their hardest to defeat the hollow Akari suffered too catastrophic of injuries and as reinforcements show up and killed the hollow Akari died in Hades arms. To this day Hades was never able to show in any real emotion to anyone. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto: Andāwārudo no ryōshu (Lord of the Underworld) In its sealed stated Hades zanpakuto is a typical black katana with black wings for a tsuba and the hilt is purple and teal. Hades carries his zanpakuto horizontal on his lower back. Inner World The inner world of Hades zanpakuto looks exactly like the Greek dipiction of the underworld. Typically when entering his inner world Hades ends up in the middle of the underworld a his zanpakuto spirit's palace. The palace is a very extravagant lavish place with marble statues everywhere. Spirit Andāwārudo no ryōshu, Andā for short, is a large bearded man. He is most often seen carrying around his pitchfork and accompanied by his 3-headed dog. Release Command: Rise from the depths, Andāwārudo no ryōshu Similar to the way Byakuya Kuchki release his zanpakuto Hades drops Andāwārudo no ryōshu from his hand and then hi s released shikai comes up from the same hole. In shikai the zanpakuto is a balck two pronged pitch fork. River of Phlegethon (river of flames) Hades channels his reiatsu in to his zanpakuto between the two prongs. When ready Hades shoots flames from his zanpakuto sort of like a flamethrower becoming more taxing the longer he uses it. River of Cocytus (River of Wailing) Hades stabs his pitchfork in to the ground with the prongs facing up then his reiatsu begins to make the pitchfork vibrate which then emits a terrible noise. Like that of a thousand souls wailing. Stats Hades.jpg|Hades with modified shinigami uniform Akari Keiko.jpg|Hades one love Akari Keiko Zan spirit.jpg|Andāwārudo no ryōshu Hades the god of underworld by lynling-d3d05vh.jpg|Hades in typical uniform Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei